


Till the End of Time

by underthesamestar



Category: Nezumi/Shion - Fandom, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesamestar/pseuds/underthesamestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I will love you till the end of time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here it is. My first NezuShi fanfiction in English. I’m so sorry, English is not my first language ;__;

That day, when I left you, I realized, that all I ever wanted, all I ever needed, was you. Every morning, after waking up, I was thinking about you. Every night, I was looking at the stars and I was thinking of you. I was falling asleep, dreaming of you. And I missed you. I missed you. So much. How much I missed your smile. I wish I could tell you. Oh how much i missed your warmth, your smell, your eyes , your hair and everything about you. I missed you so much.

When I came back to you, you were still there, waiting for me, smiling for me, crying for me, loving me. And you were ready to give me everything. I realized that I don’t deserve you.. But you wanted me. And I gave myself to you. Because all I ever wanted, was to belong to you. You were my love, my home, my everything.

And you looked at me, with your beautiful shining eyes, burning for me. Only for me. And you took my breath away… You kissed me goodnight. Your lips touched mine. So soft, so warm.. And everything was perfect. And I thought at this moment that there’s nothing more perfect in this world, than you and your sweet lips on mine.

I touched your hair, your cheek, your lips.. And suddenly I wanted more. I want to touch your everything. To feel you.. And then you touched me gently, like I was the most precious thing in the world for you. And your cold, gentle hand was on my neck and then your lips was there too. And I wasn’t scared. I just want to stay here, in your arms, with your lips on my neck and your hands on my back, touching gently my scars. And you hugged me, lying your head on my chest and listening to the beating of my heart. I hoped that you know, that this heart of mine is beating only for you… You’ve fallen asleep, smiling so happily and I couldn’t believe I ever wanted to be anywhere else, but in your arms.

Your lips were on mine again, your cold hands touching my bare skin and I was burning, burning alive. It was so hot, so unbearably hot. And it felt like heaven.. I kissed the scar on your neck and I wanted more, more, more. I felt painful hunger. And I wanted you. I wanted you to be mine and I wanted to be yours. I licked the scar on your chest and you groaned my name. Ah you were so sweet, so delicious and oh… I couldn’t stop myself. Can I eat you, my prince..? Your hands in my hair, your voice saying my name. It was too much... And I was inside you and everything was on fire. I was dying, dying slowly. And it felt so good…

“I love you” you whispered to me. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I can’t stand it.” I felt your hot breath on my ear. I looked at you and caressed your beautiful hair. “Because you’re an idiot.” I said. “And I’m an idiot too..” And I kissed you, slowly and passionately. I looked in your eyes again and I whispered those words to you. Those words you deserved to hear, so long time ago. And at that moment I think I’ve whispered them to you dozens of times, but it still wasn’t enough. Ah, I love you. I love you so much. This love is going to rip my heart out of my chest and kill me. But I wasn’t scared. Not anymore. When I die I will be reborn. And I will love you in my next life. And the next one. And I will love you till the end of time.  
And you started crying, with so much happiness in your eyes. And I said sorry to you, for leaving you and hurting you so much. But you just called me an idiot and kissed me so fiercely. And you were so warm.. I think I started crying myself. Ah… I am so happy.


End file.
